Prophecies No one cares for
by Pylea Princess
Summary: LIke the title says, Prophies no one cares for. Slahy Wangel!


Inspired by _Alone I break_, yet I haven't read it, only the summary has enthused my fingers! ;) I steal nothing! Stealing is mean! Also another brilliant Wes/Angel series that I can't remember the name of! But trust me, look up Wes/Angel slash, with Baby Connor, and eventually you will find this work of art! Please don't sue! I'm just a lowly writer! K, enough with the degrading myself ;0

PS Joss has not yet let me take the rights to the show Angel, it's still in his hands. I only write obsessive little stories for my own amusement… and hopefully yours!

Sorry, but I really do think that Old Skoool died out on me, … (shields face). So sorry! Maybe in like a bazillion years another chapter will be added, but I really can't think of what to do next on it… ;( (wow, bazillion is a real number!)

Now on to the story!

Set in season 3, as Wesley contemplates taking Connor…

Wesley could not believe his eyes. The prophecy was clearly written in his crisp scrawl, **_THE FATHER WILL KILL THE SON_**. He sighed in anger. 'How! This, this is moronic!" he tossed his pen at the paper.

"How can one little sentence decide the life of a baby, and especially one as special as Connor… how!

Simple, it's a prophecy…

Wesley bit his lip in worry. He would have to protect Connor, but then he would have to hurt Angel…

"How!" he mouthed, a deep sadness filling him. He was sure if Loren was near by, the empathic demon would brake down and cry from it. Wesley sure felt like doing that.

That's why it was so hard to keep down the first drop. A flood always starts with one drop.

"Wes?" asked Angel, coming into the room, holding a cup of coffee.

Wesley got the deer in the head light look. He quickly tried to cover the dreaded prophecy, but was too slow for Angel's hawk like eyes.

Wesley couldn't stand the look of horror on Angel's face, it tore his heart in half…

"Oh, … Gawd…" the vampire uttered, his skin looking paler than usual…

"I-it could be false, the, uh one pertaining to Buffy, about 6 years ago was right?" Wesley stuttered.

"Oh Angel!" Wesley looked alarmed as Angel unaware smashed the porcelain cup on his fist. The glass splintered and cut his hand. Blood was slowly dripping to the floor.

Angel smelt the blood and saw his hand. "Connor…" he gasped, purely horrified.

"No! no, Angel, it's not, it's, er, alright." Wesley took Angel's bleeding hand into his own, not caring about how it was still gushing.

Angel shook his head, "No, no it's really not. It's Connor's blood on my hands." he whispered.

"No, Angel, it's your blood, you had an accident." Wesley soothed. He ripped off part of his shirt, and made sure no glass remained, before applying the make shift wrap.

"But it will be.." Angel said, his eyes seeing only the black print on the paper.

"That's rubbish. Prophesies come, and go. It's probably not even real." Wesley said, making Angel look at him.

"How can you know that?" Angel pleaded.

"Snap out of it. Yes it's been tough with Wolfram and Hart, but you can't let it bring you down. I won't let it" the Englishman's eyes locked with the Vampire's.

"Why would you kill Connor?" Wesley demanded. "Wolfram and Hart, they gave me his blood and-" but Wesley cut him off. "So? Does that make you want to kill Connor? Would you ever dream of biting him? Or hurting him?"

"No.. but-"

"But nothing. You are probably the safest person for Connor to be with, ever."

"But, I'm not a person" Angel cocked his lips. Wesley smiled as well.

"Yeah, well, as Cordelia would say, whatever" Wesley said, and they kissed.

The phone rang, and Angel parted to answer it. "You're the best, Wes." he said, and left.

Wesley sat down, and contemplated what had just happened. Then he grabbed the prophecy, crumbled it up, and burned it. He smiled as he felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Now to tell them all how I've been spying on Holtz." he breathed, and walked out into the lobby, to join his family…

The end. Cheesy, yes, cute, perhaps? Did ya like? For everyone who wanted a happy ending, here's my gift to you! ;)


End file.
